


Locked and Loaded

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: The Doctor and River are always getting locked up...





	Locked and Loaded

He sifted his fingers through her silky curls, curving his long hands around the shape of her head as his fingertips tunneled through the fascinating whirls.

He leaned close, his breath whispering in her ear. He could feel her breath hot against his chest.

He felt a hard lump at the back of her head. "Ah hah! Got it!" He withdrew a hatpin, four inches long.

He pulled back and grinned. He kissed her on the nose. "Clever girl."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be patronizing, Sweetie."

He gave her a shocked look. "I wasn't!" He held up the pin. "This is brilliant." He grinned mischievously and bent to the huge old lock on their prison door.

As his fingers automatically set to picking the lock, he turned and looked up at her. He looked her over speculatively. "What else have you got hidden?"

She tilted a coy head at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

An image went through his head of putting her through a scanner and seeing what surprises she had in store. Then he decided he liked the surprises better.

"When we get out of here I can get my sonic back and we'll be out of here in no time." His wrist twisted and he felt the resistance give way and the door nudged open.

He turned back triumphantly to see her leaning her shoulder nonchalantly against the cell wall.

"What's your hurry, Sweetie?"

He gulped. She sauntered toward him. He twirled the hatpin and slid it up into the cloth of his sleeve.

She reached behind him and shut the door.

  


* * *

_For more stories by this author click on "betawho" at the top of the page._

__

__

_Please take a moment to leave a review. Thank you._


End file.
